1. Field
Embodiments relate to the stopping of central processing units for data collection based on attributes of tasks.
2. Background
In certain computing environments, a computational device such as a storage controller may control access to storage for one or more host computational devices that may be coupled to the storage controller over a network. A storage management application that executes in the storage controller may manage a plurality of storage devices, such as disk drives, tape drives, flash drives, direct access storage devices (DASD), etc., that are coupled to the storage system. A host computational device may send Input/Output (I/O) commands to the storage controller and the storage controller may execute the I/O commands to read data from the storage devices or write data to the storage devices.
The storage controller may include two or more servers, where each server may be referred to as a node, a storage server, a processor complex, a Central Processor Complex (CPC), or a Central Electronics Complex (CEC). Each server may be included in a cluster. Each server may have a plurality of central processing units and the servers may share the workload of the storage controller. In certain computing environments, in which the storage controller includes two servers, either server can failover to the other if there is a failure or a planned downtime for one of the two servers.
In many situations, an application that executes in a computational device (such as, the storage controller), may generate an error condition during execution. In order to diagnose the reasons for the error condition, the state of the computational device at the time of the error condition may be recorded. The state of the computational device may be found in the recorded state of some or all of the working memory of the computational device and other elements of the computational device. The state of the computational device may also include information on program state, including processor registers, which may include the program counter and stack pointer, memory management information, and processor and operating system flags. The state of the computational device may be used to assist in diagnosing and debugging errors in applications. The state of the computational device may also be recorded in response to conditions other than error conditions.